In this study an attempt is made to quantify the ability of psychological and other tests to predict time to relapse or remission status at given intervals, among stage II melanoma patients after axillary node surgery. Initially discrimination of relapse before and after one year was found for subjective effect of having melanoma on life style after controlling for blood type and number of nodes. All three were weighted about equally in a discriminant analysis. Certain MMPI results were successful predictors when examined alone. With increase in number of cases and with approaches capable of much less biased testing of post-hoc hypotheses than basic discriminant analysis, new estimates of predictive capability will be made.